Memphia
Is the current romantic relationship of Memphis the Shining Demonhog and Lightning "Selenia" Blisslight. Overview Both met in Roleplay:Club Rouge. Selenia thought that Memphis was a villain, mostly because of Moonwatch being her enemy at the time. She was proved wrong, and decided to become his friend. The two had many adventures together, yet they didn't actually speak as much to another. Until in Roleplay:Fading Light..., Selenia was the closest one to his side, protecting him and caring for him then anyone else. As soon as Memphis finally faded, leading Selenia heart broken and filled with tears from losing a friend. But as Angeloz and Angelaz the Light filled in his absence, she was happy to be able to call them friend. Yet Selenia has been thinking of Memphis since then. She has never or will forget about the adventures hey had and she waits for his return someday. Once Memphis returned, Selenia was found sleeping under a tree, as usual. As Memphis tried to identify her, Selenia jumped from his voice, then Immediately shocked from what she saw, Memphis simply said it was truly him, Selenia finally realizing who it was quickly gave him a hug saying how she missed him and worried about him. Memphis blushingly comforted her, telling her that he missed her as well and that he won't ever leave her again. After remembering that it was Selenia that Memphis was hugging he became highly nervous. As Selenia got curious and/or confused, He told her (or blurted out) that he felt weird around her, and that he "just liked it". Selenia asked if he had strange feelings (saying it was similar to love) as he replied to a "Yes". Giving a small moment to ponder, Selenia gave a longing kiss, as Memphis seemed to enjoy it. Once the two had time to talk about what happened while he was gone, the two suddenly began to fall in love with each other. Memphis asked her what the feeling he was getting around her. Selenia told him it was Love. Memphis told her that he has not felt that in a while. Selenia then shushed him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Memphis surprised but enjoying it thought that there was another chance for love for him. Later the next day, Selenia accidentally ignored Memphis after he came back from a party with his family, as Selenia gave him a hugged and asked what was wrong. Memphis said nothing as he broke the hug and went off, Leaving Selenia to chase after him. As she found him sitting near a tree, He said that he still felt weird when he was around her, as Selenia gave off a little information about it. Memphis, thinking he was an idiot, still felt like she shouldn't worry about him. Selenia disagreed, as she went to him, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying "I love you" to him. As she ran off nervously, Memphis was left to ponder, thinking if he should love again and thought how he was gonna express his love towards her. As he thought about singing a song to her, he quickly started to play his violin. After that day, Selenia was wondering if Memphis was okay, finding him under a tree, happily playing his violin. She then sat next to him, watching and listening to his music, until out of nowhere she said I love you. this made memphis happy, giving her a romantic kiss. Now both spend most time with each other, as a couple. Supporters *[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 05:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC)(Of course I do!!!) *Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *[[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *Runner VS Shadow 23:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) (looks like memphis realy likes her, but realy, make up your mind on who she should date) *AWW...First I find out that Memphis and Hikaru are both in love with one another..and then.. Zulto: My sister falls in love with the fith fourth guy she ever loved -_- MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!!/ XD BlackSkyEmpire 02:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC)BlackSkyEmpire :*Selenia: Don't worry this is the last! Trust me bro! XD :*Zulto: Ahh..finally..now I wont find some calling you a slut ever again. -_- I mean realy, every twenty minutes I hear someone say that about you. :*Selenia: - - Anyway, I'm not a slut! And Memphis is my true love, And maybe your future brother >:3 :*Zulto: O.o *gets on his knees and raises his hands* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *the screen rises more and more up as he is yelling* (XD its like those episodes with a funny twist) :*Selenia: *gives him a noogie* (LOL!!!!!!!!!) :*Zulto: O.o Raflager!!! *Kill me now!!* (Its mah own language XD) :*Selenia: You little Hobbit! X3 *squeezes him* (ROFL!) :*Zulto: *angry now* You can have another boyfriend...you can squeeze me to death..but no one and I mean no one calls me a hobbit!! Or takes my cookie from meh... :*Selenia: *munching on something chocolaty* You said somethin' Zulty? X3 :Definatly. The Salvation of The Drakos Species... that is my Mission 01:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *Endac: such a Cute Couple <=) *Shadow:.......-_- greeeeaaaat *WrathOfTheNerd9000 03:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 03:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) (this is married, why not?) *'Who's our hero? SPYDER!' 12:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *How cute...Darkus The Shadow Warrior..Behold His Power!!! 16:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *TailsFan99: To the happy couple! -raises a glass- Wait, I'm not suppose to drink this... o_o [[User:TailsFan99|'Listen to your heart...']] [[User Talk:TailsFan99|'and keep going forward...']] 23:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Neutrallers This couple has a bad Overview if I say it myself but I do like the pairing itself, so I'm remaining Neutral Better sorry than 03:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaning torward supporting but It's not me."EAGAL WULF FOREVER!!!" 02:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Gale: I admit I might still have mixed feeling for you Selenia, but I guess I'm too late to do anything about it. Haters *SELENDA MUST LIVE!!!!!!!!!! White Star Line 05:25, December 11, 2010 (UTC) **AGREED! Tails6000 05:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) * I'm sorry hon, you know I usually would support everything you do but...I just don't like it. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with Darthenia, though....darth is upset I'm not putting him on the list---[[User:TheShadowKnight|''Do not challenge the yautja.... '']][[User Talk:TheShadowKnight|''for we are a powerful race....]] 03:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) * I just can't support it's senseless to.DarkEcoUlt 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 16:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) * Keith The Dragonolf:Selenia is my girlfriend!! * Memphis the Shining Demonhog: Unfortunatly for you.... only in your dreams. She is my wife and that is said and done with. If you dare interrupt our happiness I will make you fade! * Keith:Maybe I will mess something you don't know about... * Capt: I don't like you're tone Memphis * Memphis: *looks at them both* I really don't care much about either of you. How sad what jealousy can bring.... Besides I know that you two can't take me on, let alone when me and Selenia are together. *turns his back on them and walks off* We are the top class S-ranks and being together boosts our power. *stops for a second* I dare you to try to take us on as a pair rather then double teaming a guy you would still lose to.... *fazes out* * Keith:Really I near beaten Selenia in battle what about that huh? * Capt: and I'm double sided! My anger is not to be pressured. Now listen darkness freak me and her are just friends! And I'll tear you any day at any time. **Johnny: Keith and Capt Fanboys... ¬¬ *I need moar friends 17:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I like Selenda... Need Moar Friends Discussion XD Wooow Wh!te.[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...]] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'''my fate is sealed...]] 05:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hehehehehehehe these guys are too funny! [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Memphis: Are they really mad at me.... *scratches the back of his head and pouts* Selenia: They just don't get over stuff That happened a long time ago ^_^ Memphis: Oooooh... Meh well it's my turn to be with someone I love so hmmph. *crosses his arms* Selenia: Of course it is. *smiles lovingly* Memphis: *puts his arms behind his head and smiles back* Well then elite class Angeloid, model omega, Memphis at your disposal! I won't let anyone hurt you. Selenia: *hugs* I'm so glad you returned memph.... Memphis: *smiles lovingly* Hey you can't keep me down for long... besides I wanted to see you again. No matter how long it took I wanted to see you. Selenia: I always thought about you...I never forgot...*hugs him tighter* I'm just worried I might loose you... Memphis: Ooh Selenia... I'm back to stay. I promise you that... your time of waiting is over. Selenia: *smiles warmingly, giving him a long, passionate kiss* Memphis:*holds the kiss for a while and then slowly breaks it* I won't leave you nor break your heart. Trust me on that ok? *smiles caringly* Selenia: *smiles back* Alright. *giggles a bit* (Both having a good time, until a mysterious strange figure looming over the shadows are watchiing them...) Memphis: *notices something different in the air* .... (-Thinking- : What is this I am feeling right now.... we are being watched?... I have to get Selenia out of here.) Hey Selenia how about a change of scenery? Selenia: Huh? Sure, Where should we go? Memphis: *spreads out his wings* Where ever you want to go the skys the limit! *smiles* ???: Heheh....*presses the gem on his chest, as he goes in a flash step, appearing behind Selenia* Why hello there, dear... Selenia: ! *turns around* Who are you?! ???: *Responds by only grabbing Selenia by the arm, about to use Flash Step again* Selenia: Let go! Memphis: Selenia! *attempts to break the grab the mysterious figure has on her* Selenia: *shakes him off of her, as she clings to Memphis* ???: *revealed as Kau, Smiling Crazily and Evilly* Heheh! Memphis: *growls* I knew I sensed something foul in the air..... Selenia: What are you doing here, Kau?! Kau: Heheh...I came to see which soul to kill, of course... Memphis: *puts selenia behind him* You will kill nothing here! Selenia: Memphis...Please becareful... Kau: Oh, and you think you can win from battling me?? Then let us see! Memphis: (-thinking-: Dam I am still not at full strength yet.... but I can't let him know that....) All right your on! Kau: With pleasure! *his hand becomes a huge claw* Memphis: All right here goes! *attempts to go into Demon trigger mode*.... Oh dam I forgot I don't have that anymore.... *tear drop* Kau: *attempts to Slash Memphis* Whats the matter?! (Zulto: Burn the witch!! *selenia*/XD) Shadow: oh great another wedding Endac: aaaaaahhhh what a nice couple Zulto: *small frown* Does Gale know about this? Memphis: *nods* I believe Selenia told him already. Gale: *walks up* No not really. But I guess you beat me to it Memph. Congratz. *smiles and sniffs* Future Rp (How much in the future you want it? Plus what is the relationship between the two by this point?) (Maybe at the point where they ask to get married?) (Ok sounds good to me ^_^) Memphis: *his hair is a bit longer, he looks up at the full blue moon and sighs* I wonder if she actually wants to take that step. *looks down and scratches the back of his head* I really need to be more sure of myself. Selenia: *appears walking to him, Her Bangs being more straight, and her hair is at the length at her ankles being more shinnier and curly* Hey Honey, You look nice. *smiles* Memphis: *surprised* Oh babe I was just thinking of you!..... *massive blush* I-I could say the same about you but my words can't do you justice. Selenia: *giggles, Sit's by by him* So, How was your day? Memphis: *shrugs and pouts a bit* I don't know it has been more boring lately..... Nencroz is my friend and ally now. Oblivion is busy dealing with his kids and I don't know I just feel like I am losing touch with myself. *looks to Selenia and smiles* Maybe I should have just said good instead of giving you my life's story. Selenia: *giggles* Your life is always interesting to me, Good or bad, I'll always be there to listen. *smiles, reaches to hold his hand* Memphis: *takes her hand with his* Yeah about that.... *flushes paler white with nervousness* Selenia: Something Wrong? *wind begins to blow gently* Memphis: Um well you see.... *clears throat and tries to find the right words* I uh.... Well I uh...uh.... *sighs and hangs his head* This is way tougher than a fight. Selenia: *lifts up his head, giving him a kiss on the cheek* Cmon, it's not like we were 18 again ^_^ You can tell me anything..*smiles warmly* Memphis: *smiles* True. *stands up* Babe can you close your eyes for a second? Selenia: Uh Okay, If it's what you want. *Closes her eyes* Memphis: (Now or never) *reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a case, with a deep breathe and exhale he goes in front of her and kneels on one leg* Babe you can open your eyes. Selenia: *opens her eyes, then feels surprised* Memphis...? *smiles* Memphis: Selenia... I know that you have gone through a lot of hardships and I have too. Yet we have endured and had the pleasure of spending our time together. Call me greedy but I want to spend even more time with you.... as your husband. Selenia *opens the case to reveal a blue chaos emerald ring* do you think a beautiful women like you could be my wife? Selenia: *Tears fill up in her eyes, covering her mouth* Memphis...! It's beautiful...! *looks at him, taking off her hands from her mouth, showing her happiest smile* Of course! Memphis: *big smile* Thank you Selenia. *takes the ring and places it on her ring finger, it was a perfect fit* (Thank Gaia I took the measurements, I want this to be perfect for her.) I swear as I always have that your happiness will come first to me. *stands up and extends his hand to her to help her up* Selenia: *grabs his hand and stands up, tears in her eyes* This is the happiest day of my life..! *hugs him* Memphis: *holds her tight* I promise that I will fill your life with as much happiness as I possible can. *loosens the hug a bit and lifts her face up a bit with a finger motion underneath her chin* It is the least I can do for my beautiful wife. Selenia: *smiles* I'll try to do the most I can to make you feel happy as well...*smiles widely* I love you, My Dear Memphis... Memphis: You have already given me that. *kisses her passionately* Selenia: *kisses in return, passionately* Marriage Rp (Memphis is seen pacing back and forth, paler than usual) Memphis: Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez! ﻿ Selenia: *watches him pacing, nervous sweat-drop on her forehead* Calm down Honey! Memphis: *slows down a bit* Sorry.... *sighs* I just can't believe this. I am happy yet nervous. Selenia: *smiles* It's a normal thing, Honey. Just relax like we always did and everything will be fine. *walks towards him* Memphis: *takes in a deep breathe and exhales* Ahhh ok babe. *stands up straight* I have to show that I am strong for you. *smiles, with a hint of nervousness* Selenia: *gives him a big hug* Good, Now Why don't I cook you something to eat? If your hungry. *smiles, trying to make him less nervous* Memphis: *big smile* I was always a big fan of your cooking love. Selenia: Then What would you like? I can cook as long as you name it! *smiles* Memphis: Um *thinks*.... *lightbulb* Rice and chicken! *scratches the back of his head and chuckles a bit* I haven't really had that for like ever. Selenia: *kisses his cheek* Of course, I'll be right back in a minute or two. *Goes off to the kitchen, in a quick pace* Memphis: *sighs and sits down* This is so different.... *smiles* but I ain't complaining one bit.... *looks out of a nearby window and sees birds chirping* Just thinking of the people looking on us as we get married is what gets me freaked... Selenia: *begins cooking, Making Rice and Chicken perfectly* Memphis: *smells the aroma* Wow..... *walks over to the kitchen to see the source of the smell* Selenia: *continues cooking, Humming a tune* Memphis: *chuckles mischieviously to himself as he tiptoes to her*..... Selenia: *continues cooking, not hearing a sound* Memphis: (Chance!) *wraps his hands around her waist* My my my such a sweet aroma coming from this pretty things cooking. Selenia: *gasps in surprise, then laughs* My you scared me there! *smiles warmly* I guess this tiger's asking for some kind of desert after his meal. *giggles* Memphis: If it is that kind of desert then I can't wait. *kisses her cheek* but I will be a good and obedient tiger and wait patiently. Selenia: *turns to him and kisses him quickly* Then I'm lucky to have an patient tiger. *smiles* Your food's ready ^_^ Memphis: *lets go of her waist to let her move* Wow you sure are the most special woman I ever met. I will set the table for us. *walks to the table to get everything set* Selenia: *Gets two plates, putting the chicken and rice on them* You sure are the most amazing man I've met. *looks back and smiles* Memphis: *chuckles* Ta-da! *shows the table that is nicely prepared* Only the best for my love! *big smile* Selenia: *giggles, then puts a plate for him, and the other next to him* There we go ^_^ (Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.) Memphis: Oh? I got it babe... *walks over to the door* Who is it? Wraith: *disguised as a pizza delivery man* It's the pizza man. You ordered 50 extra large slices of pepperoni pizza. Selenia: ? *walks towards them* You ordered pizza, Honey? Wraith: Of course not! *rips the fake mustache off* It's me! Memphis: And miss your cooking babe heck no. *laughs* Hey Wraith what brings you here? Wraith: Just stopping by. May I come in, please? Selenia: Of course you may! ^_^ Wraith: *walks in the house* Memphis: Welcome to our humble abode! You want something to drink? Wraith: Coke, please. *sits down* Memphis: *goes to get Coke* So where is your girl? *talking in the fridge* Wraith: Back at the castle. Memphis: *sets the Coke in front of him*.... Um you two are married right? Wraith: Yep. *takes the Coke* Thank you. *takes a sip* Memphis: *looks quickly back to selenia then back to Wraith, he then whispers to Wraith* Um... how do you deal with the pre wedding jitters? Wraith: ... What? Selenia: I need to make a phone call, I'll be right back. *walks off to the living room* Memphis: Ok honey. What I mean is how do you deal with cold feet? Wraith: At a wedding? Memphis: *nods* I am trying my best for her but I am freaking out. *sighs* I love her with all my heart but my head is spinning right now. Wraith: I dunno. We just avoided that stuff at our wedding. Zulto: *smiling, overhears them* Dont worry Memph..when I married Angelaz I never freaked out..she would have killed me if I did. (WHOA, going too much into the future I am) Memphis: Gack how did you get in here! O_O *looks to the door which was wide open* Oh -_-" Wraith: Oops. Memphis: *sighs* I guess I have to calm down and think of all the great things to come! *smiles* Yeah that is what I will do! Wraith: *smiles* Exactly. Selenia: *pokes her head* Honey, Your brother Moonwatch is on the phone, He wishes to speak to you. Zulto: Thats the spirit!! Remember Memph..*grabs his arms and shakes him* THIS IS YOUR DESTINEY!!! THIS WAS ALL MEANt tO BE!! Express yourself by the heart, from the heart!! Memphis: @~@ Thanks Zult....*hears Selenia* Ahh ok honey! *gets up and looks at both of them* Thanks much guys. *does a thumbs up to them and walks to the phone* Thanks hon... *takes the phone* Hello? Selenia: So, What were you guys talking about? Wraith: About the wedding. Selenia: I see, Well. *looks at Zulto* Long time no see, Brother. - - Wraith: Hey, Zulto. Moonwatch: (on the phone) Hello Brother, It's been a long time since I've heard or seen you. Memphis: Hey bro! Yeah it has been hasn't it? So what's up? Moonwatch: Why didn't you tell me you returned? I was hoping that someone would tell me after all these years, Until I heard this rumor about you and Sel getting married! *takes a moment* Looks like my older brother's a good player. Memphis: *chuckles* So no one took the time to tell you that I returned? Well then I am back my dear brother and I have missed you very much. As for the player bit *laughs a bit* I will take that as a compliment. Moonwatch: *chuckles* Im very proud of you, Bro. So, When's the big day? Anna:(At the door)Hello.May I come in? Wraith: *opens the door* Hey, Anna. Selenia: Hey Anna! Memphis: *takes a deep breathe and then exhales* In two days.... I hope to see you there... it is going to be on the peak of green hills. Moonwatch: I'm in town with my family, So Maybe I'll see you before the wedding. I wish you good luck, And don't be nervous. Anna:(Smiles)Hey guys.What you talking about? Wraith: The wedding. Memphis is on the phone with Moonwatch. Selenia: *hugs Anna* We're getting married in 2 days. Anna:(Hugs back)Thats great.And i'll be your maid of honor,just like at Anya's. Selenia: It's a big help, All of you! But what's getting me worried is Memphis... Wraith: Why? Anna:Maybe he's learning like Angeloz was. Wraith: I see. Selenia: He's been really tense and nervous, I wish he'd just relax. Wraith: I noticed that when we were discussing the wedding. Anna:Anya was nervous about her wedding. Wraith: And everything went out perfectly. Selenia: Everything's ready, So I guess all we need to do is to strengthen the bond we have for each other... Wraith: Good luck. Memphis: *overheard everything from the other room*..... I have to calm down. I am making her worry.... *sighs and has a determined look* Alright, I want this to be perfect for her. Moonwatch: You'll do fine, Marriage is the one thing you look forward to in your life! I gotta go, Seeya maybe tomorrow, Brother. *hangs up* Anna:(Smiles and thumbs up)You'll do fine,Selenia. Wraith: *speaks telepathically to Memphis* That's the spirit! Selenia: *nervous laugh* Thanks, Now I'm starting to get butterflies ^_^; Memphis: *walks in a big smile on his face* Well then you must all be hungry! Honey I will make some food for our guests ok? ^_^ Yes I can cook too! *laughs* goes to the kitchen* Wraith: Creepy smile, Memph... very creepy. Anna:I'll help you.(Goes in the kitchen) Memphis: Thanks Anna.... I heard that Wraith! *laughs* Anna:No problem,Memphis.(Smiles) Wraith: You know, I should really learn to keep my yap shut. *bursts out laughing* Selenia: *can't help but laughs* Wraith: MELON FIGHT! *throws a melon at Selenia* Selenia: *Smiles, then picks it up* Childish games...Im SO in! *throws it back to Wraith* Wraith: *catches it and throws it back to Selenia* Selenia: *grabs it quickly, then clones it into two* heheh >:3 Wraith: *pulls out 3 melons and throws them at Selenia* (In the kitchen) Anna:What can I do to help? Memphis: Pull out any good ingredient that looks good put together. I will make something from that. Anna:Okay.(looks at the food)How about this chicken? Memphis: *thinks* Hmmmm sounds good! *pulls out vegetables and puts them on a pan, he then begins simmering some chicken. He adds spices here and there.* Anna mind making some beans? Anna:Sure.(Starts a pot of boiling water and add some beans to it.) (After a bit of cooking and an *explosion?* Memph and Anna go back to the group carring food. Memphis is burned while Anna is fine.) Memphis: *coughs out black smoke* The food is done! *shoews the food that is perfect* just had to risk my fur to save it. Zulto: *grabs wraith and anna and drags them into a corner* Guys we need to talk about something. Wraith: What? Anna:What is it Zulto? Selenia: *sees Memphis all nurned up, then runs to him* Sweetie are you alright?! Memphis: *laughs* Don't worry about it honey I have been through much worse. Besides I wanted to make sure I got burned and not the food. *sighs* To close for comfort though.... *Remembers the airsol being to close to the fire and running to grab it to shield the food from the explosion* Selenia: As long as your alright, Thats the good part. *kisses his cheek, smiling* Zulto: <,< *quietly whispers: We need to make them a cake for the marrige..so did they already do that??* O.o Wraith: I dunno. Anna:I don't think they did. (Hears a phone ring) Memphis: I got it.... *walks off to another room and after a few minutes* WHAT!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HAVE TIME FOR THE CAKE!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A SPECIAL OCCASION!!! *a slam of the phone is heard and Memphis comes back in grumbling* Hon we have a issue... Selenia: What is it? (Whispering group) Anna:That's a no. Zulto: O.O Alrgiht Alright!! We're decorating it right now!! Anna:I'll help. Memphis: The stupid idiots forgot about the cake!..... they left it for the last minute and decided to just drop us off the list of recipents... *growls* Selenia: *hugs him* We don't have other options... Zulto: *confronts Memph* Hey Memph! We can provide a cake! We know a bakery not far away and we where going to pick up one. Will that do? Selenia: *looks at Zulto* That's a big help, Brother! Anna:Yeah. Memphis: Ok *does a thumbs up* That will save me a huge headache! Zulto: Me, Anna, and Wraith are gong to get it now..you guys cant come because it would ruin the great surprise! Memphis: Yeah... but first eat! I almost killed myself for the food you know! *bursts out laughing* Selenia: *giggles* Of course Sweetie! Zulto: Sure..but I sure hope I dont die over the food <,< Memphis: *crosses arms and smiles* Hey just so you know my cooking skills are top notch! Anna:I am pretty hungry. Selenia: I'll get the plates ^_^ Zulto: And I'll pretend I'm starving. Anna:I'll help,Selenia. Selenia: *gets out 5 plates* Wraith: *sits down* Anna:(Helps carry the food) Wraith: *humming* Memphis: Now if the food tastes a bit burnt... blame my wife to be for forgetting to move the airsol away from the fire. *sly chuckle* Wraith: *chuckles* Selenia: *nervous laugh* Im a bit forgetful! Wraith: It's okay. Memphis: Oh jeez if this keeps up I am going to get some bruises! *laughs* But I have no regrets! *puts the food on the table, it was a whole assortment of different treats (You can just choose your favorite meal)* Selenia: Mmm It looks yummy! ^ ^ Memphis: *scratches the back of his head and smiles* Go ahead and dig in guys! Wraith: *stares at the food* Memphis: *sweat drop* Is something wrong Wraith? Selenia: *grabs a Chicken Salad* Wraith: *laughs* No, I'm not just gonna dig in like a warthog. Memphis: Ohhh... you should try it! It is a blast! *laughs and then looks around to find something to eat* Um.... *swishes his head back and forth and falls back* @~@ Selenia: *helps Memph up* Don't hurt yourself, Sweetie! ^ ^; Wraith: Hmm... Memphis: @~@ Oooh.... did I make doubles of all the food? Selenia: I dont think you did ^ ^; Wraith: *bursts out laughing* Memphis: *shakes his head*...... Oh man *comedic pout* and here I thought there was more for me. Anna:(Eating her share)It taste good to me. Selenia: *giggles, Kissing Memph's Forehead* Wraith: *grabs a melon and throws it at Selenia* We didn't finish the fight! =b Anna:Hey don't ruin Memphis and Selenia's cooking. Wraith: Don't worry, I won't. Memphis: *smiles and calmly eats his food* Hey if you want to pick a fight with the wife... by all means go ahead. Selenia: I might be old but Im good at a fight! Anna:So true,she train me everything I know. Wraith: You're not that old. Memphis: Compared to me and Selenia you guys are quite young and naive. *chuckles* ahhh youth. Selenia: *eats her food, covering her mouth in respect* When you've lived for 6 thousand years, that's old. Anna:My mother was older then her. Selenia: Your mother was a very respectful Woman, too bad she isn't around anymore... Wraith: *gets up* Come on. Memphis: *swallows the food and takes a swig of milk*...... I really don't know how old I am. *frowns* Ever since there was light and darkness, there was me and my brother Mephiles. Selenia: It's alright...Maybe Moonwatch has the answer...? Anna:I know,but I know she's watching me. Memphis: *shrugs* I would rather not know.... anyways honey you have a little battle to attend to. Selenia: Oh yeah..Well, I'll have to eat to get my strength! Wraith: *walks outside* Anna:I think Wraith's waiting. Wraith: *sits down on the front porch* Selenia: *goes outside where Wraith is* Wraith: *gets up* took you long enough. Selenia: Hey, a woman's gotta take time. *grins* Wraith: *grins* Selenia: Well, What now? Wraith: MELON FIGHT!! *pulls out a melon and throws it at Selenia* Anna:Go Selenia! Selenia: *throws it back at Wraith* Wraith: *catches it and throws it back at Selenia* Category:Fanon Couples Category:Fan Couples Category:Relationships Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Lightning2315's Fanfics